


Red

by shinyhuman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhuman/pseuds/shinyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya enjoy some alone time on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

When you enter Rose’s bedroom, only her legs are visible, stretched out across the bed, pale and reflective of the flames flickering opposite her. Her incandescent allure strikes you, and, for a moment unworthy of her impeccable beauty, for a moment unable to withstand the strength of your attraction, you avert your eyes.

Ascending into darkness, the rocky walls of the meteor enclose the space with eerie finality. Bookshelves line the walls, many of which were transported from the library, banners of brilliantly colored fabric hanging like delicate hammocks above them, likely for your enjoyment. The fire radiates heat around the room, licking the walls in a soft pulse. Your body corresponds, drawn towards the beauty like a moth to light, blood collecting in pools of green under your skin. 

Ever aware, your quiet steps alert the human to your presence. “Kanaya.”

“Yes?” The pitch of the word is much too high to originate from your mouth. Embarrassed, you fumble the fabrics draped across your arm. The arm of one of the dresses coils around your wrist, sticking with static. You spend an embarrassingly long time unhinging the cloth when Rose replies, “What have you brought me?”

“Dresses,” You bite the inside of your cheek, picking at the wayward sleeve with your fingers, “for you to try on. Do you like them?”

“The colors,” she breathes, strangely flustered, “are gorgeous. I want to try them on now.” Immediately, she slips her god tier clothes off, the soft felt brushing her pink skin lightly. You stare, tracing the curves of her body as they are revealed. A soft, “Oh,” escapes your lips as the clothes give way to lingerie, the new fabric a sculpture on her body. Your eyes linger on her smooth legs, the gentle curves brushing your vision swiftly, paralyzing you. She laughs, a short sound stuck in her throat, and she peels the dresses from you, laying them delicately over a chair. 

“Miss Lalonde,” You warn her gently as she wraps her arms around your neck, caging your thigh between her legs, “you are dangerously within my range.” Her cheeks flush red, and you begin to salivate, attracted to the salty taste and subtle, lavender scent of the human’s blood. 

“Miss Maryam,” she mocks, her voice much too high, “I am prepared to endure the consequences of my proximity.” Her hands - those dexterous, human fingers - tug on your skin, igniting your body with their expert placement. You visualize them running over your body, not unlike the provocation of melodies from a violin.

A solitary moan, closer to a snarl, escapes your throat before you become overcome with the urge to dominate her. You take her thighs, wrapping her legs around your waist, and carry her to the human bed, where you straddle her body roughly. You bind her wrists to the frame with strips of torn fabric, mimicking the action at her ankles. Unfortunately in your blind passion, she is left clothed in lingerie. She watches, curving around you as your teeth make simple work of the problem. Finally, her body is fully exposed before you, as white as your rainbow-drinker skin without the literal luminescence. 

“I can hardly allow that,” your grip on her fragile neck delicate despite your words. Her face tenses in anticipation, and you reward her by instead granting a string of soft kisses from her earlobe to her collarbone. Your tongue repeats the path, the pulsing rivers of red, flowing so closely beneath, tantalizes you as the soft moans gushing from her throat beckon your desires.

“Kanaya. Go.” Each word reverberates through the thin skin of her neck, a gentle hum. Permission granted, your fangs penetrate her, and warm, frothy fluid fills your mouth. You enter a cycle of breathing, sucking, and swallowing. Rose moans, pulling your hair, your lungs snagging air, gulping blood, your bodies convulsing in simultaneous ecstasy. Your hands travel her body, and Rose unleashes a piercing scream as your fingernails dig into her flesh, leaving puckered lines of blood. You turn her over, licking your scarlet streaked palms before bending over her, your cheek lightly grazing her smooth skin as you drag your tongue up the length of her back. Upon reaching the base of her neck, you bite in again, now spooning her, clasping her breasts, tugging them in rough circles as you drink. 

Her moaning escalates, and as her voice flutters to the highest octave, you feel my tentacle wriggle under your panties, attempting to free itself from the restraint and press on the inside of her wettening thigh. Rose’s eyes roll from the light, lustful pressure, her arms shaking feverishly in the bindings. As you pull out of her and lick the leftover beads of blood, she says, “Kan, what’re you doing?”

“Cleaning my mess,” You inform her, turning her slowly around once more. Her face is beautiful, pale with the loss of blood, yet radiant, reflecting the glow of my skin. Your tongue traces dribbles of blood on her breast, her stomach, and you rest at her thigh, wincing as your stomach sloshes with the thick liquid. After a brief pause to collect yourself, you snap towards her human nook playfully. Your teeth clap together. Her fingers suddenly tug on your hair, and you snarl, grasping her wrists with just enough pressure to bruise.

“You broke free,” You growl, voice low.

Defiance washes itself over her eyes, a lens of red over lavender. “You’re getting lax, miss Maryam. The bindings were loose to begin with.”   
You bite her lip, just hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood. You lick at them. After binding her wrists, tighter this time, you travel back to her human nook. As your tongue lightly traces its outlines, she breathes softly, “Kan, I don’t know if you want to, I’m--”

“I know,” You interrupt. She relaxes again, her legs spreading farther apart for you. The feminine scent draws you in, masked by a more universal one - the thicker blood associated with the human female reproductive system, potent in its lavender taste and smell. Your tongue softly explores her nook, and is rewarded instantly with a delicate taste. Venturing deeper in, you move your tongue in small circles, your nose rubbing against her clitoris as you drink. The volume of her moaning escalates, her thighs squeezing your face, making it difficult to breathe. Your tongue sweeps her clit roughly, over and over, as your fingers make deep circles in her nook. She begins to convulse, thrashing as she climaxes, desperately attempting to free her arms. You feel the waves of her orgasm, the shuttering of her body, the slight collapse of her system, her loud moaning, reverberating through the room. 

“Shh, my Rose, the others might hear,” You giggle, pulling your fingers out as you make your way to her face, your body poised over her. You grant her soft kisses as she folds into you. Then you pull away for a moment, locking eyes with her as you remove the leftover blood from your fingers, your tongue coiling slowly around the first, collecting the fluid in hard, gentle strokes. She watches, her eyes locked in the slow rhythm, then rolling back in her head after you finish all four. 

You untie her wrists, and she pulls you into her, weak from the loss of so much blood. She rubs a slow circle on your bulging stomach, “Miss Maryam, you appear to be quite sleepy.” It’s true, the intake of so much of that fantastic delicacy intoxicates you. Rose finds it amusing, even now, that she is both lover and food source to you. You lean against her body, warming her as much as she is cooling you. She holds you close, pressing her lips against your nose, a finger connecting your freckles like dots. Your eyelids, heavy with exhaustion, close and you drift to sleep, curled against her body.


End file.
